This invention relates to a mechanical device for supporting a patient's leg in an optimized position for efficient surgical operation or exploratory examination. In particular, the arthroscopic leg holder of this invention relates to a device that will retain the leg in the prepared position with a minimum discomfort to the patient prior to an arthroscopy of the knee.
Because the patient may be sedated or anesthetized, it is difficult to judge the degree of restraining force that should be applied to the patient's leg. Little or no reactionary response may be obtained from the patient in such situations. Further, even with patients who are conscious during the preparatory stages, it is difficult to assess the actual degree of discomfort due to the normal stress and anxiety generated in the environment of an operating room. Conventional systems of positioning and restraining a patient's leg may provide a satisfactory orientation of the leg, but often fail to provide that final adjustment that may prevent or inhibit local discomfort or trauma from a maladjusted support.
The arthroscopic leg holder of this invention is constructed and arranged for manual articulation to allow an operator to position a patient's leg in a desired pre-surgery position on the holder, to adjust the components to conform to the patient's thigh, and to firmly hand clamp the leg with a direct feel of the applied clamping force.